


My Grandma Called Me Sunshine

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even read this, it's disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Grandma Called Me Sunshine

"You ever have any nicknames?" Scott asked.

"Nah... it was always Isaac."

"Ah. Yeah, I guess that is a hard name to work with. When I was a kid, my grandma used to call me 'sunshine.'"

"Are you kidding me? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life." Isaac grinned wide and paused for a moment before adding, "I can see why, though."

They laughed nervously at each other for a while. Every time they'd look back at each other, they'd break into laughter again. This went on for a while.

"You know... you have incredible eyes."

"Me? What?" Isaac replied.

"Yeah like... every time you look at the webcam I get all nervous. You're really cute," Scott spoke softly.

Isaac put his hands over his face. " _You're_ nervous? What's that make me?" They broke into giggles again. "If we're like this on Skype... what are we gonna do when we meet up?"

***

Scott walked up to Isaac with his arm out for a handshake. "Isaac?"

"Hey!" he shook with Scott and they stood and smiled for a bit.

"Sorry, I missed the stop. I'm an idiot. I could definitely use some coffee, though," he began moving towards the Starbucks beside them. Isaac followed.

"No worries, I was only here for a little while. You're good!" Isaac reassured.

Scott poured himself some coffee and paid at the register as Isaac found himself awkwardly watching in silence. He couldn't not notice how beautiful Scott was in person. He tried not to stare.

They walked towards the subway. "Ah, I don't know how much I have left on my metro card..." Isaac pulled out his wallet and dug through it.

"Don't worry, I got you," Scott swiftly pulled out his card and swiped for himself and for Isaac at the turnstiles. Isaac thanked him and they found themselves on the platform waiting for the next subway to the Bronx, where Scott had his own apartment. "You're really tall," he decided was a good statement to break the silence with. Isaac didn't know how to respond but with a smile.

The subway ride wasn't too long and the boys found themselves serenaded by a man with a boombox and a microphone. "We got onto the wrong car," said Scott.

"Hey, it's free entertainment!" Isaac replied optimistically.

***

"Two?" the hostess asked. Scott nodded. "Seat yourselves anywhere you'd like, someone will be right with you."

The boys sat at the table beside the door with few people around them. Lunch was nice. Isaac did his best to keep eye contact and not make it awkward for himself. Scott was a natural. Isaac didn't know if he believed him saying that he'd never been on a real date before. So far, so good.

"I got it," Scott said, pulling out his wallet.

"You sure, dude?" Isaac reached for his back pocket.

"Yeah, stop that. You paid to get here. It's the least I could do," he smiled. Isaac nodded and felt warm inside.

***

Isaac was nervous. If Scott was nervous too, he didn't show it. Scott pulled out a box of DVDs from under the TV and had Isaac choose a movie.

"Uh... I don't know..." he flipped through the many discs. "Hmm... oh! Harry Potter!"

"You like Harry Potter? Which one is that?" Scott asked.

"Of course I do! Uh... Deathly Hallows Part 2."

"I'm down for that!"

"Yup," Isaac agreed as he put the DVD in the player and switched the TV input. He sat down on the couch and waited for Scott to join him. Scott poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip.

"Sorry... I just wanna... loosen up," he smiled.

"It's cool, man," Isaac laughed. Scott set the cup down on the table and approached Isaac.

Up until now, Isaac had been timid in his interactions. He didn't know the boundaries of what to do or what to think—he hadn't been on many dates himself. In entering Scott's apartment and being given the grand tour of the space, he barely held on to Scott's words as his mind was focused on Scott's behind. And so he kept to himself, politeness at his forefront, for fear of overstepping his welcome.

Until Scott, before sitting down, leaned over and gave him a sweet, slow kiss that left Isaac drowning.

"Sorry, I just... have been wanting to do that." Scott wasn't sorry.

"No, no, it's fine... that was... that was good," Isaac laughed shyly. "Really good."

They laughed a bit and the DVD started playing through the previews. Isaac turned to Scott. "I'm gonna just..." and he leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't resist now that the ice had really been broken. It was deeper this time, more passionate. Isaac didn't know what to do with his hands but he followed Scott's lead and cradled his head with one and ran the other up and down his side and back. They broke away into smiles when the DVD menu finally appeared.

"Couldn't think of a better way to watch the previews," Scott smirked. He reached for the remote and tried to hit play but the batteries must have been dead. He got up to hit play on the DVD player itself and when he came back to the couch, Isaac had put up his feet and was lying on his side, holding up his head with one hand and leaning on his elbow. Scott saw this and was amused. He leaned over and planted another kiss on Isaac's lips before laying next to him.

They paid attention to the first five minutes of the movie at most. They had both seen it multiple times before and so Isaac didn't mind when Scott turned and began to passionately kiss the boy beside him. His lips tasted like wine and Isaac, while definitely not drunk on said wine, was almost positively drunk on Scott's mouth. Scott's body radiated warmth as he pushed himself up and hovered over Isaac. Isaac's hands neared the bottom of Scott's shirt until the tips of his fingers found skin and, slowly but surely, ran up Scott's shirt and pulled his body closer. Scott moaned a little and Isaac's lips stretched into a smile.

"What're you laughing at?" Scott whispered.

"Nothing... this is just... so good," Isaac answered between soft kisses and breaths. He left Scott's mouth and kissed up his jawline and to his ear. Scott's body twitched a bit. "Oh, you're sensitive here?" He felt Scott nod and proceeded to kiss his ear and neck, making Scott writhe on top of him.

"Ah, ah... AH!" Scott couldn't take it and pushed himself off of Isaac, who chuckled mischievously.

"Sorry," he apologized unapologetic-ally. Scott grinned and lowered himself again and began working his mouth around Isaac's neck, which caused nearly the same reaction. Only Isaac didn't push Scott away, he reached up and did the same to Scott again, only this time, he held him down so he couldn't escape. Once he felt he had tortured the boy enough, he let go and felt Scott collapse on top of him. Isaac laughed and Scott was breathing heavily, trying to recover. He twitched again.

"Even just... your breath on my neck, dude," he breathed.

Isaac grinned at this. Scott's body felt nice on top of his, their breaths were in sync and they were quiet except for the Harry and pals in the background. Isaac traced his fingers across Scott's back, drawing meaningless circles and lines and exploring the crevices and curves and ridges and bumps of his muscles and bones. It was electric. He found certain spots drew a reaction from Scott but he figured the poor boy had had enough teasing for a few moments.

"I really like you," Isaac whispered.

Scott pushed himself up a few inches and kissed Isaac's neck and held his mouth right over Isaac's ear and hummed, "I really like you too."

***

They laid beside each other, shirtless, their bodies intertwined on the couch. Isaac's hands laid across Scott's chest and Scott's hand was wrapped around the boy's arm.

"I should probably head out soon if I wanna catch the 6:14 train..." Isaac trailed as he glanced at the clock that read 5:30. "How long does it take to get to the train station from here?"

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to leave yet."


End file.
